I Cant Stop Loving You
by Tavingtonlover123
Summary: This is actually a triple crossover it has Twilight,Patriot, and being human. Its about a young girl who wants to go back in time to help the British army win she also falls love in with a certain brutal solider. But what would happen if Bishop has an army of vamps would the British and the Americans have to partner up? Stayed tuned to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_I Can't Stop Loving You_

_Chapter One _

"Hey Jennifer please pick up your phone I'm sorry for what happened to you today just letting you know I didn't cause this." I left a message on my friend's phone.

Today started like any other day getting ready for school which means getting up as early as possible and practically looking like a zombie. So I go downstairs eat my breakfast up and head out to school our school was named after some dude called Benjamin Martin. So the full name would be Benjamin Martin High home of the rebels. But anyway my friend Jennifer really likes this guy named Zack well when were playing soccer today she tripped and fell on his face…and they sort kissed wait let me fix that when she fell on his face she kissed him. He didn't take it well because it turns out he has a girlfriend so he blew up on my own friend she started saying it was an accident. So yeah she went home crying and the whole school made fun of her and called her a liar and other things. As for me I felt bad for what happened other than that my day was fine. I get back home to my usual thing read for a bit about this one guy named William Tavington I never really told anyone but my friends that I love this guy even though in our time his gone. I liked his brutal tactics some people may find that weird but I think his quit an interesting guy. But anyway enough that moving on with my life let's see here my name is Penny Marksin I'm eighteen hair color is brown eye color is Violetyes its rare I know I live with my aunt and uncle cause both of my parents died due to a terrible car accident oh and can't forget about their dog named Fluffy a big Alaskan malamute.

"Hey Stephanie did you ever get a hold of Jennifer I tired but she won't pick up her dang phone." I sighed and slumped on the couch.

"Nada." She sat down to.

"Gahh she's driving me nuts here!" I shook my head in got my phone out to try again.

"Did she answer?"

"Nope not at all it went to her stupid voice mail."

"Hmm here how about this ill go over there and give her a nice chat you wait here so that way I can bring back the news."

"Ok." I got up to watch her go.

She went out the door walked to her car got in and drove off to Jennifer's house I hope she answers her door. I waited for an hour or two for Stephanie to come back from Jennifer's house. I heard a car door slam shut then Stephanie came in looking mad.

"What happened?"

"I can't believe her she…she says she switching schools because she keeps getting phone calls saying she's a liar and that she was trying to make him cheat on his girlfriend."

"Oh my flipping gosh!" I was spazing so bad I smacked into a wall.

"Are you okay?" She started laughing.

"Ouch umm nope I'm not man that really hurt." I put my hand on top of my head.

"Next time pay attention to what you're doing."

"Blah blah blah." I looked at her and laughed.

"Anyway how are we going to stop her from switching schools!?"

"I don't know how we're going to she just lucky that tomorrow is the bringing of spring break." I looked at the calendar.

"Maybe they'll forget about by then."

"I don't think so it's only just be gone." I sighed.

"Ok then.."

"I never noticed this tell now where are your aunt and uncle?"

"Oh them they went on vacation there heading off to Florida." I sat down on the couch.

"How come you didn't go with them?"

"I've been there plenty of times besides I think it's about time I get this house to myself."

"I see why you are still living with them anyway your eighteen now you can move out you know."

"Have you seen the prices of house lately there freaking expensive I can't afford one."

"Hmm maybe you can move in with me if wont to."

"That's a great idea ill move in when my aunt and uncle get back."

"Great anyway I better get going."

"Alright see you around Stephanie." I waved goodbye.

I sat there on the couch watching TV tell I passed out dreaming about my parents again watching them get in the terrible accident. I woke breathing really hard I began to cry. That morning I woke up went over to my kitchen made some coffee and went to take a shower. After all that I sat down and with my cup of coffee I picked my book up and began to ride it. A thought popped in my head I wonder what it would've been like if the British won the war? If William didn't get killed? If Benjamin got killed by William instead? Would my school be named after him instead? I wish I could go back in time then it hit me wasn't there a somebody working on time machine in our school oh what is his name Oh I got its Max! Oh great it's the nerd who has a major crush on me. I sighed oh well might as well see if his done with it right? I got my keys went to my car got in and drove off to his house. I parked in his drive way got out and knocked on the door I heard footsteps coming to the door. It opens he picks his head and gasps he closes it I hear him rummaging around then the door fly's open again this time his in a tux instead of his normal nerd clothing.

"Well hello there Penny what brings you to my house on this fine day?" He smiles at me.

"I came here to see if you're done with time machine?" I stood there looking inside his house.

"YOU DID I mean you did cause I didn't know you be interested in seeing it I thought things like that would be to un cool for you." He stands there looking down at the ground.

"Well I thought it was till I got this idea to try it for the first time you know go back in time with it.

"Really you want to try it out to go back in time!" He cheered up and smiled.

"Yeah really."

"Well it's not ready just yet I just need to do some adjustments on it but I'll let you know when it's done."

"Great here's my number and please don't go around telling everyone I gave you my number just to be cool okay." I gave him my cold stare.

"Ok I promise." He smiled at me.

"Anyway I'm going to go call me when you're ready." I walked back to my car.

When I got home I saw someone coming out from the door it was a police officer he saw me sitting in my car. Crap what did I do I thought to myself he came over tapped on the window.

"Hello Ms. Marksin you probably don't remember me my name is Bishop I was the one who investigated your parent's death and found who decided to crash into them. I just dropped by to say hello you know catch up a bit but you weren't home so I was about to leave tell you pulled into the drive way." He smiled at me.

Something about didn't seem right he was keeping something from me I can feel it. Yeah I'm also keeping something from him to but I'm sure he knows what it is.

"Oh I see well come on in I don't mind company especially when my aunt and uncle are gone they went to Florida." I narrowed my eyes at him.

I lead him inside my house I walked into the living room he sat down in a chair I asked if he would like anything to drink but he didn't want anything.

"Anyway what do you want?" I stood there with my arms crossed.

"You know why I am here." He sat there staring at me.

"Uhh what are talking about I have no idea why you are here." I gave him a confused look.

"Come on spit it out and I'll tell you my secret."

"Your secret?" I titled my head like a dog would.

"Yes my secret I'll trade it for yours."

"Alright but I'm just saying you should know it by now." I leaned against a wall and smiled.

"Ok let's see let me take a wild gander at this put it this way I know what you are."

"Oh I'm so scared not like I know what you are I've know that for a long time."

"Oh really you knew that I was vampire."

"Yes and I knew for a fact that you knew that I was I werewolf." I looked at him.

"Is that why you were here so that way you can that out of me did you want to know that badly or did you just want to make sure it's true."

"I just wanted you to say it now I know for a fact that it's true."

"For some odd reason I don't trust you even if you're a cop I think it's time for you leave now."

"Oh and before I do I'm warning you know if you go back in time I'm setting my vampire flock after you I don't need you to change the future even if you came from England."

Oh forgot to mention that i came from England so yeah that's why I wanted to go back in time was go to help the British army win.

"I don't care I'm doing it anyway besides I got some vampire and werewolf friends of mine that'll help me." I gave him my cold stare.

"You don't scare me hone." He came up to me and patted me on the cheek.

"Get out of here." I growled.

"Oh I'm so scared." He patted me again.

"I'm warning you know unless you want a finger missing then I suggest you stop petting me." I bared my teeth at him.

"Alright I'm going just remember if you do that I well hunt you down." He closed the door behind him.

I watched him get in his car and leave thank goodness to man he made want to bite him or maybe even kill him for that matter. I paced back and forth trying to calm down no matter how hard I tried it wouldn't work. I went outside for some fresh air I paced back and forth on the porch of my house. It finally worked I went back inside to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

I woke up to Fluffy whining turns out he just wanted to go outside I stood there watching him sniff the ground. I couldn't stop thinking about Bishop I found it odd that he just came over to get the truth out that I'm a werewolf. I sniffed the air I perked my head up I turned my head to find my good friend Jacob.

"Hello there." I smiled at him.

"Hey thought I stop by to say hi I just came back from Bella's place." He frowned.

"Let me guess Edward was there." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I wish it was me she was married to."

"I know." I patted his shoulder.

"Anyway moving on so how've you been?"

"Me oh I've been good just hanging around." I chuckled.

"That's good so what do you have planned today?" He smiled and put his arm around me.

"Nothing really just thinking did Bishop ever stop by your house yesterday at all?" I gave him a curious look.

"Now that you mention it he did come by he said something about you going back in to time to fix something and that if you do he'll go after you."

"Really!?" I ponder for a moment.

"Yeah I found it odd he told me that you told that you were one of us but yet he knew all along."

"Yeah he said he just wanted to make sure it's true how come you never told me he was vampire I mean I knew but still why didn't you?"

"Because I knew that you knew that he was vampire man that was a mouth full." He laughed a little.

"Wow some friend you are just joking by the way." I gave him a friendly push.

"Hahaha very funny." He gives me a friendly push.

"I'm just saying I'm serious about going back in time though and I was wonder if you and your pack or whatever can come with me to keep me safe?"

"Sure why not where going to need to get the vamps on our side though…" He sighed.

"Hmm I know one and I know a werewolf to you can get the others while ill get these two."

"Okay…so when do we start?"

"Tomorrow!" I snapped my fingers.

"Ok then I'll meet you here and wait for you command."

"Ok then see you tomorrow then."

The day went by rather fast I plopped down on the couch eating dinner watching mindless crap on the TV. I heard a knock on the door I looked out the window what the…Why is Bishop here again. Just ignore I flicked the TV off and went slowly upstairs to my room I locked my door and sat in front of it. I heard him unlock the front door and come in I sat there in front of my door staying as silent as possible. I then here his footsteps slowly coming up the stairs oh know I thought.

"I can smell you can't hide from me forever in fact your right behind this door."

"What do you want from me you freaking creeper!" I covered my mouth crap why did I do that.

"I'm here for a reason to prevent you from going back in time." He takes out a key and unlocks the door with it.

"I don't think so not unless you can catch me!" I jumped into the air turning into a wolf and ran out the door.

"Why you little..." He went after me.

I ran down the street the next thing you there's a car door in my way and I smack into. The whole world went spinning like crazy then I see three wolves coming toward me wait that looks like Jacob why are there three of him? My eyes where getting heavier and heavier finally I was out like a light.

"Whoa what happened ouch my head hurts Jacob is that you?" I slowly woke up.

"You hit your head on Bishops car door left a good mark on there and yes it's me."

"How long was out?"

"Oh I say a good two days oh yeah some guy called you he wanted me to let you that the time machine is done. So you're still going through with your plan hey?"

"Yup sure am did you get those vampire that you knew on our side?" I rubbed my head.

"Sure did I even have the werewolf one and that one vampire you where talking about."

"Great let's get a move on." I got up really fast "Ouch my head." I clapped my hands on top of my head.

"Ok let me call them to let them know." He ran over to me to help me out.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"You are welcome madam."

He gently placed me down inside my car shut the door he got in from the other side and drove off to the nerd's house. Anyway we got out of the car walked up to the door I knocked on the door and heard his footsteps.

"Hey there I see you're feeling well." He smiled at her.

"Yeah my head hurt still but ill manage anyway I'm here cause you called me while I was out saying that your time machine is ready." I walked in his house.

"Oh that's right follow me it's out in my laboratory."

"You actually have one of those?" I titled my head.

"Yeah I do!" He laughed.

"Wow you a true nerd." I giggled.

"Anyway where here go right on in."

We walk into the garage which was turned into this laboratory that he was talking about. There it was this huge glomming machine in the corner there was a tube like thing that you step into. I walked over and started examining ever inch of it I couldn't believe my eyes it was an actual time machine.

"So yeah you wanted to go back to the Revolutionary war right? Where the American's battle the British army. The one where we are fighting for our independence….I can see that I'm boring you with my knowledge." He stopped and looked at my face.

"Sorry go on." I sat down on a chair.

"Ok let's see here where should I begin the American revolution began as war between Great Britain and the united states of course you all ready knew that but did you know it grew into a world war between Great Britain and us, France Netherlands, and Spain on the other side. British Parliament insisted it had the right to tax colonists. Resulting Taxation without representation which of course was illegal." He looked at both of them they dozed off a little.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to doze of something about taxation without representation and all that." I got off the chair.

"Warning once you make the British army win the whole world well change including America its self are you sure you want to do this?" He got the time set on there.

"I'm sure of it." I nodded my head.

"Let's see here time period set for 1776 that should hopefully get you somewhere let's see here location Fort Moultrie that should get you close by them."

"I sure so hope so anyway ill wait there for Jacob and the rest of the people if I'm not there come and find me." I looked right at Jacob with a worried look.

"Don't worry I well be careful for now see you there." He nodded at Max to turn it on.

"Wait! I'm going to need some clothes to blend in with!" I shot a look at Max.

"That's right hold I think I have just the thing." Max went over to a box full of clothes.

He pulls out a British uniform how convent I thought to myself he just so happens to have a British uniform in that box.

"What the how on earth did you get that!?"

"Well I was British officer last year for Halloween and as you can see it is real want to know how I bought off of this one website but anyway that's how I got it oh and here's the helmet for it."

"Wow you are a nerd and why where you dressed up as one for Halloween?" I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him.

"I wanted candy so I went trick or treating anyway just put this on and get in the time machine."

"Okay okay jeeze." I grab the uniform and put it on.

"Ready?" He asked.

"You bet bring me back in time oh and Jacob bring him with you and grab all of my friends I'm going to need them."

"Okay I well." He smiled at me and walked out the door.

"Why do I have to go?"

"Cause I consider you as a friend now and I'm going to need you brain." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay so are ready for me to send you back in time now?"

"Yes I am flip that switch NOW!" I said enthusiastically.

"Okay..." He went over and pulled it.

_I'm not entirely sure if I got that fort right or not I got it from a friend of mine so if I did I'm sorry I well fix though if I did. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the ground before I got up I heard voices coming my way. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be knocked out I hear them coming closer.

"Col. Tavington look I found one of soldiers don't worry his still alive just knocked out."

He what the heck man I'm a girl get you facts straight I said in my mind.

"Let me take a look." He walks over to me. "Wilkins this is no boy its women!" He shots a stern look at him.

"My mistake sir..." He looks down at the young girl.

"Why is there a women fighting the war who put her in?" He looks over at Wilkins.

"I don't know sir."

"Get my horse where taking her with us." He picks me up.

I felt myself getting placed on saddle then I feel his arms wrap around me it sent chills through my body. I then slowly opened my eyes acting like I have no idea where I am I panicked.

"What the where am I? Who are you? Where are you taking me?" I said with fear in voice.

"You are currently in South Carolina my names William Tavington. We are taking you to fort Moultrie." He replied calmly. "I have a few questions myself what are doing out here dressed up as British soldier fighting this war? More importantly what is your name?"

"My name is Penny Marksin I secretly joined to help win this war."

"Well Ms. Marksin do you remember who knocked you out?"

"No I don't it all happened so fast I was walking by myself when this guy just popped out of nowhere and the next thing you know I was on ground." I rubbed my head.

It was silent the rest of the way which made it really awkward I just sat there my butt was begging to hurt because of the stupid horse saddle. I sighed placed my head against his chest. I realized what I was doing but for some odd reason I was too comfortable. Right now I bet his thinking why is she doing this? I would answer his question but I didn't want to. I saw a fort coming into view finally I get off this horse saddle how can he stand riding that thing for long period of time? We finally stopped I was lifted off the horse and gently placed on the ground he lead my inside I was told to wait. I stood there waiting for him to get I was lost in my thoughts. I was actually here back in time I actually got to meet William Tavington in person best day of my life.

"Looks like you get stay here Ms. Marksin."

I jumped when I heard his voice "Sorry you scared me there and it's Col. Marksin." I crossed my arms.

He raised his eye brow and looked at me from top to bottom. I was dressed like his was I don't think he pays attention very well I thought to myself.

"Okay Col. Marksin it is then but I'm warning you now if you get in my way I won't hesitate to kill you." He smirked at me.

"I won't hesitate to wipe that smirk off your face." I said crossing my arms a smirking back at him.

He walks over to me and grabs me by the neck pins me against a wall. "You don't talk to me like that you..." He gets caught off.

"Put her down William."

He lets go of me I drop to the ground gasping for air I get up and shoot him an ice cold look. He looks over at O'Hara and walks away to different room I look over at him.

"Thanks." I said softly.

"You are welcome Ms uhh." He looks at her.

"It actually Col. Marksin and you are?" I gazed at him.

"Charles O'Hara. But just for you can call me Charles." He smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you Charles you can call me by my first name its Penny." I did a small smile.

"Penny what an interesting name."

"Thanks." I blushed a little.

"I think we have spare room for you to stay in." He said walking toward the stairs.

I follow him up stairs to a door he stops and looks at me I looked at him rather confused.

"This is our spare room but the only problem is its right across from Col. Tavington's room."

"Oh I don't mind I'm brave what's the worst he can do to me?" I chuckled knowing that he can do things to me.

"You have no idea but I guess you willing to put up with him so here you go ill make sure to send a maid up and some clothes." He bows and walks away.

I walked in it was nice looking room nice and spacey oh they even have drapes hanging over the beds oh and nice desk over by the window. Even a nice looking closet man I wish my room back at my house was like this. I sat there on my bed wondering when my friends well arrive or if they arrive. I hear a knock on the door I look over and see the maid.

"Come on dear let's get you washed up you had a rough day I here getting knocked and plus being pinned up against that wall by Col. Tavington." She grabs her hand and led her to the tub.

"Yeah I sure did have a rough day I get back at him for that." I punched my hand into my other hand.

After I was all washed up I got out put some night clothes on and crawled into bed I slowly went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to someone knocking on my door the next thing you know I hear the door open it was the maid again.

"Time to wake up and get ready for the day." She dragged me out of my bed.

"Ugh it's too early to wake up." I yawned.

"Oh you'll be fine here put this on." She handed me a dress.

"Uhh can have my uniform." I looked at the dress in disgust.

"It's not proper for a young lady to fight in wars you know."

"I don't care I was already fighting in it I made it can I please have my uniform." I gave her my puppy eye looked.

"Oh okay you're lucky it's all nice and clean now." She went to the closet and handed me it.

"Tomorrow I want you to have a break from fighting okay."

"Why I don't care what the other women think of me I'm fighting for our country I'm making a difference here." I snapped at her.

She sighed and looked at me. "You remind me so much like Col. Tavington stubborn and don't like playing by the rules you guys would make a…" She stops and looks at her.

"No me and him never he tried killing me! There's no way I'm getting together with him." I looked down at the ground.

"Don't worry I won't tell him you have feelings for him."

"What me I do not have feelings like that for him gaahh no." I spazed out a little.

"You keep saying that dear anyway don't you have a job to do." She smiled at me.

"Yes I do." I put my helmet on and walked out the door.

I walked down stairs and found William talking to Charles I walked up to them they both stopped talking and looked at me.

"Hello boys." I smirked at William.

"Hello Col. Marksin how is you morning so far."

"Good thanks for asking Charles." A grin made its way to my face. "What about you William or should I said Col. Tavington." I looked at him with same expression.

"My morning has been fine." He managed to say without going up to her and choking her to death.

"Well that's good I was thinking I hope you don't mind me tagging along with you today on whatever you're going to do."

"I don't mind all I'm going to ride around and explore for a bit just don't get on my nerves." He glared at her.

I walked up to him and whispered "No promises." Then I patted I'm on the cheek he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him. "I'm warning you now do that again I well put a bullet through your head." He growled.

"Oh I'm so scared.

He then walked up toward me but I made a break for it I ran outside as fast as I could. I looked back to see him chasing me then I tripped and fell crap I said to myself. I was stuck my pant leg got caught on a small stick in the ground I tugged and got it before I could run again I got caught.

"Are you scared now?" He whispers in my ear.

"Not even close." I whispered back.

"Well then your braver then I thought." He reaches down for his gun.

"Oh gods please don't kill me please." I begged.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

"Err because…" I paused.

"Because why come on spit out!" He said impatiently.

"Col. Tavington drop your gun and let go of her." Charles demanded.

I feel him let me go I run over to Charles and hid behind him "thanks again Charles." I whispered softly. "You are welcome Col. Marksin." He replies back.

"You are so lucky I didn't kill you." He walks over to me.

We both glared at each other then he ends up walking away. I roll my eyes and follow I don't know why I did oh that's right I'm going horseback riding with him. I found a horse to use the only problem was I haven't done this in ages. I grab on to the rope that dangle down and pulled myself but I fell right off I heard William laugh a little. I got up shot him a look this time I got on with no problems I looked over at him and smiled. Then I we took off I watched as the trees went by I smelled the air I loved the smell of morning air in the morning. I was having such a wonderful time I thought I saw William glance at me every so often. I stopped by a nice lake got off and sat on a rock looking at the water with the sky reflection on it. I turned my head and looked over at William with a huge smile which was weird because I was still mad at him for what he did. I looked at his icy blue eyes I felt myself melting like butter in the inside. I got a hold of myself and shook it off I refuse to have feelings for him.

"We should be going now there Ms. Marksin." He called out to her.

Did he just call me Ms. Marksin I think he did that on propose to see how I would react.

"Ok Mr. Tavington."

"Did you just say Mr. Tavington?" He looked at me.

"Yeah got a problem with that?" I stood there waiting for him to come get me.

He comes up to me stares at me and smiles "Watch your back Ms. Marksin." He whispers in my ear.

"Oh I will be watching my back."

He then picks me up and takes me over to our horses "I think you had your fun for the day Ms. Marksin you can ride with me." He places me with on his horse.

"What about the other one." I pointed at the other horse.

"Don't worry that's mine horse he'll come when called." He wraps his arms around her.

I was riding his horse what the heck and he didn't tell me?

"Oh…" I felt that same sensation run through when I was staring into his eyes.

We arrive back from the ride I hoped off and walk all the way back to my room I kept trying to shake off the sensation I was having but it wouldn't go away. I locked my door and went straight to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Once again I woke to the maid knocking at my door I got up and stretched She handed my uniform which was a smart thing to do because I would've done the same thing as yesterday. I walked down stairs hearing a familiar voice ask for me I quickly ran down stairs.

"Oh there she is." Charles pointed over to me.

"Penny!" Jacob smiled and ran over to me.

"Jacob when did you get here where are the others?" I said looking past him.

"Outside waiting for you."

"Ugh will you go get them and please." I sighed and laughed.

"Sure thing anything for you." He walked away.

I stood there waiting for him to come back with the others I hear them come in the run over to me and give me hug. Then I feel a paw nudge me I look down to see my Malamute Fluffy.

"You guys brought Fluffy!" I said happily.

"Of course we know how much he means to you." Silver came up and hugged me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Oh and one Penny uh I don't know how to put this but umm err well you see as we were getting ready a certain someone may have came with us. Don't worry we lost him he doesn't know where we are." She sat down on a chair.

"Phew as long as you guys lost him we should be fine." I sighed in relief. Charles do you have any more spare rooms if you can some of them could share." I gave him my famous puppy eyes.

"I'll see what I can do Col. Marksin." He bowed and walked off.

"Ok got that taken care of well on the bright side you guys sure do blend in every wonder if old Cornwallis is wondering where all of us British soldiers are coming from." I laughed a little.

"Hmm we're going to take a look around for bit see you later Penny." Jacob led the others with him.

I looked down at Fluffy bent down and gave him a nice big I thought I would never see him again. I walked around when I accidently walked into Col. Tavington I backed away as quickly as possible.

"I…I'm so sorry I didn't mean to walk into you please don't hurt me." I stood there waiting for him to come after me.

"Don't worry its okay." He smiled at me.

Okay that's not normal even for him is he drunk or something?

"Uhh are you okay normally you would come after me and try to kill me." I crossed my arms and ponder.

"Yes I'm okay don't worry about me I'm just having a good day." He looked at with that same smile.

Okay there's something definitely wrong with him! I thought to myself.

"Okay you're scarring me here." I looked at him weird.

"You look marvelous today your eyes are just so fascinating." He walked up to me and stared right into my eyes.

"Uhh thank you." I blushed bright red. Okay I think he drank a bottle of crazy!

"Anyway I'll see you tonight for dinner just the two of us." He smiled and walked away.

I stood there shocked out of my mind I swear he drank a bottle of crazy this morning! I looked down at my dog "What do you think huh do you think he drank a bottle of crazy this morning?" He just sat there looking at me. Come lets get you to my room you can stay there for tonight.

"Hello I'm back your coming with me somewhere." He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me off outside.

"Where exactly are you taking me?"

"You'll see." He picks me up on plops me on his horse then he comes on.

"Okay okay." I slumped backed leaning my head against his chest.

We rode off somewhere back to where we were yesterday I looked at him wondering why he took me here.

"Why did you take me here?"

"Because I want to talk to you about something."

Crap! He knows gaah that maid promised not tell oh whatever too late to yell at her now.

"About what?" I acted like I didn't know.

"I heard from someone that you have feelings for me I want to know what kind of feeling these are." He sat on the rock that I sat on yesterday.

"Feelings you say I don't know what you're talking about…" I looked down at the ground.

"Yes you don't play dumb with me. Besides I'm also curious of what you were going to say to me before I had to let you go yesterday." He slowly walks up to me.

"I wasn't going to say anything." I backed away.

"Don't play stupid with me." He ran over to me and grabbed me.

"Alight fine here it goes yes I have feelings for these feelings well me begging to like you. What I was going to say to you yesterday when you were going to kill was because I love you." I looked down at the ground again.

He stood there like he never heard someone say that to him before he then grabbed me again and took me over to his horse. We rode back to the fort I got off and watched him walk away somewhere. I have no Idea what that was all about?

* * *

The next day he went up to me like he was about say something but ended up walking away. Well that was weird I thought to myself hmm oh well ill just get on with my day. My friends seemed to have made themselves all at home here rather fast. I decided to head out and explore on my own so I went to the stable to get horse I made sure this time I didn't pick William's horse. Once I got on I rode off into the woods. It must have been an hour or so when I realized how far I was from the fort. I turned back around when I caught a familiar scent I got off the horse tied it up and turned into a wolf. I sat there waiting for him to come out from hiding spot I heard leaves crunching on my right I wiped my head around. Nothing was there I hear it on the left this I stand up he can smell me now his playing tricks on me. I sniff the air his close by he can't hide from me I put my nose to the ground to follow the scent. I was paying attention when my nose smacked right into his shoe I looked up and saw him smile down at me. CRAP! I said to myself. I slowly backed away and began to run all the way back to my horse I heard him following me I saw my horse coming into view I changed back into my human form and fly onto my horse. I kicked the horse to make it gallop as fast as it legs could carry him or her I look behind me no sign of him. I slow my peace down as I got closer to the fort once I was through the gate I ran inside.

"JACOB!" I screamed out.

I hear footsteps coming down stairs.

"What is it Penny?" He looked at me.

"Jacob I saw him his in the woods not far from here." I started freaking out.

"I'll send Aidan and Edward out there to cover your scent." He called out to them.

"Yes!" They both said.

"His out there in the woods I need you two go cover up her scent."

"Where on it." Aidan ran outside.

"I hope they make it back." I said sitting down on a stair step.

"Don't worry they well go up stairs get some rest or something."

"Okay."

I walked up the stairs not paying attention to what room I went in I closed the door and slumped against it. I began to cry knowing that he was out there looking for me wanting me dead. I hear footsteps come my way I look up to see William crap I must've went in his room.

"Are you okay?" He bends down to my height.

I tried to talk but nothing came out which is a good thing cause even if I did say it he would think I'm crazy. I buried my head in chest crying he lifted me up and set me on his bed. He tried to walk away but I grabbed hold of him and pulled him back toward me I slowly cried myself asleep on him.

{William's POV}

_I don't know what to think of her she just so well she reminds me of me stubborn and doesn't like to play by the rules. Most of she just plane stubborn loves to get under my skin but yet she seems peaceful. She's also very pretty her green eyes sparkle in the sun. She said when I was holding on to while pointing my gun at that she was going to say she loved me. I never had someone feel that way for me I was going to say the same thing but first I need to find if I feel the same with her. She sleeps so peacefully I wonder why she was crying ill ask when she wakes up right now I'll let her go off into her dream world. _

* * *

{Back with penny}

I woke late this morning which is odd I normally get up early morning hmm weird I turn to my left to see William there smiling at me.

"Oh my gosh!" I fell of the bed.

"Don't worry nothing happened." He said helping me up.

"Okay thank God why am I in here?" I looked at him.

"You don't remember you came in crying last night."

"I did oh that's right I did." I sighed."Sorry."

"Don't be." He smiled at me.

"I would feel so bad if I stayed up here all day lying around because I know that's not very lady like." I sighed while closing my eyes real quick.

"Don't worry I'll let you stay up here even if its un-lady like." He gave me a light peek on the cheek.

"Thanks." I blushed brighter than a tomato.

"You're welcome anyway looks like I'm going to be gone for awhile I would love for you to come but I need you stay here for your protection." He gets up and walks over to the door.

"I see…" I looked down for a minute.

"I'll send a maid up for food."

"Okay." I laid there frowning.

The next thing you know I here he come my way and my lips are locked with his it was all so shocking that I felt like melting butter.

"I well I'll back as soon as possible I promise." He walked out the door.

Whoa I cannot believe what just happened he I swear I must've been dreaming or something but yet it felt so real he kissed me. I was stunned I stayed there shocked non-moving it was just WOW that's all I had to say.

"Knock knock guess who." Stephanie said while knocking on the door.

"You can come in Staph." I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Why are you still up here come on down and join the fun." She hulled me out to my room.

"Okay fine." I sat on my bed.

"Here put this on and don't give me those puppy eyes you're going to wear this dress." She handed her a nice red slick dress.

"Fine I'll wear it."

"Good first you're going to need one of these." She held up a corset.

"Really those things make it impossible to breath!"

"I don't care you said you would the dress so you're going to wear it."

"UGH!"

I stood there feeling like an idiot it's been awhile since I wore dress "Happy now." I looked at her with an angry face.

"Yes I am now come on all your friends are down stairs." She dragged me down there.

I guess it wasn't so bad being down here with my friends it helped keep my mind off of things at least.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five _

I sat by the window looking out into the world the funny thing is that I could smell Bishop out there wonder if he can smell me? I narrowed my eyes what the…I look down at this British officer then he looked up. CRAP it was him I need to go tell the others! I ran down stairs shouting on the top of my lungs.

"What is it Penny." Aidan came running over to me.

"His out there he disguised himself as British officer!" I looked over by the door.

"Jacob we need you!" He shouted for him to come.

"Yes?" He came running over.

"Penny here says that our little vampire friend is out there disguised as a British officer." He looked at him.

"Penny I highly doubt that his out there I think your just seeing things he doesn't even know where you are we covered your trace so thus you should be fine." He patted me on the shoulder.

"NO it's true you got to believe me you can't smell him out there?" I looked at him with curiosity.

"All I smell is you, that other werewolf whatever his name is and whole bunch of vampires." He looked over Aidan.

"Really Jacob I can't believe you." I looked at him and walked away.

"What I do?" He looked over at Aidan.

I can't believe him he thinks I'm seeing things when I'm not the proof is outside gahh why didn't tell him to go outside! Too late now he doesn't believe me anyway I slowly walked up to my room. I opened my door walked inside and sat over by the window. It started raining then I smelled him again but this time he was close by I got up turned around and knocked into him. Before I could scream he covered my mouth with his hand.

"I warned you did I not that I would go after you? Did you think I was joking? Well I wasn't now I'm here."

I wanted to say something but my mouth was covered by his hand so I stood there.

"But something inside me said not to kill you and you're lucky for that so I'm going to simply take you back to present time with me." He whispered in my ear.

I didn't want to go back in the present time especially with him. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I wished that William where here to help me get away from him but he said he wasn't coming back tell the end of the week.

"There was something else I wanted to say back at your house when I came to visit you...you remember how close we were before your parents died well those where the best for me and I developed some feelings for you..You can probably guess what it is."

OH gosh really he developed that type of feeling for me ugh well we did spend a lot of time together…..But I never developed that type of feeling for him I thought we made good friends and all but still. I heard a knock on the door

"Penny are you okay?"

It was Steph I looked at Bishop to see if he would let me say something. He took his hand off of my mouth. He looked at me with a stern look as if not tell her he was here.

"Yes Steph I'm fine just getting ready to take a nap." I narrowed my eyes on Bishop.

"Oh okay just wanted to make sure because you seemed pretty mad at Jacob."

"Oh I was but not anymore anyway I'll see you when I'm done taking my nap." That's the best I could think was taking a nap I sighed.

"Okay sees you later then."

Before I let Bishop put his hand over my mouth I moved away from him but he just came closer.

"Listen Bishop I don't…I just don't love you I like you as a friend but I don't love you." I looked at him.

He walked up to me pulled me close to him "I'll make you love me." He whispered.

"Try me." I pushed him away from me and ran to the door.

I opened it and ran all the way down stairs I smacked right into the wall I fell backwards I saw Bishop running toward the stairs.

"GUYS HELP!" I screamed.

I heard footsteps coming my way I saw Aidan, Edward, and Jacob running this way Aidan looked up to find Bishop standing there at the top of the stairs. I got up looking over at Jacob with both turned into wolves I ran up to which was so stupid of me to do because he caught me and took off. He pushed his was through and took off outside he made it past the gate I saw Jacob running behind us. I was still in my wolf form I tried jumping off dang his to strong. I then I bite him on the shoulder he stopped and threw my down on the ground. It was m chance to run but then he picked me up again he shoulder was bleeding I could his blood in my mouth from the bite. The metallic taste in my mouth it was like poison I looked up Jacob was still following us. Finally we lost him or that's what Bishop thought he set me down but he tied me up to tree. He bent down and petted me I bared my teeth at him he smiled and laughed. Oh he made me so ticked I just wanted to bite him again even though he was my friend well…I don't know what to call him now he has acted strange ever since my parents died. I saw Jacob behind a tree I looked over my shoulder to see if he was paying attention good thing he wasn't. He slowly crawled over to me he looked at the rope that was tied to the tree he bit down on it and it broke. I looked back and made a break for it I ran as fast I could I saw the gates coming into view. I busted them down and turned back into a human I looked over at Jacob who looked guilty.

"Listen Penny I'm sorry for not believing you about that whole Bishop thing." He looked at the ground.

"Apology accepted." I hugged him.

"You're welcome by the way." He nudged me.

"I was getting there jeeze thank you." I nudged him back.

This time to make sure I stayed protected the sent out some people to guard outside. They sent my other friend Jennifer out I really haven't talked to her much she just doesn't want to anymore. They also sent out Bella I talk to her sometimes it's just that she seems to suck the life out of me that chick has like no feelings or anything. Let's see here they sent Max out I've became close friends with him his cool and smart to although I get real bored when he gets all geeky. The final last person they sent out was Josh his the other werewolf I gotten to know him a little. That night I stayed up in my room with my door lock I snuggled up against my dog I could sleep at all so I just laid there staring out the window.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because I woke next to the window my caught something in the corner of my eye. I turned my head to find William walking through the door I flung the door opened and scampered all the way down stairs. I whisked all the way down to him I ceased once I saw him. He glanced over at me I knew he was thinking about what happened when he left. I wanted to say something I just didn't know what to say maybe I should just irritate him again like I did before. So I walked up to him getting ready to say something when I got cut off by the guy next to him. I crossed my arms and looked at him I walked up to him getting ready to slap him when my arm got caught by him.

"What gives you the right to slap me?" He said looking at me.

"I...Uhh well it's just that you..." I paused trying think of a reason.

"You have no reason do you I thought so now why don't you run off and leave me be." He pushed her away.

"Why you little!" I walked back up to him getting ready to go off on him.

I got stopped by William he grabbed both of my arms and pulled me towards him. I looked up at him with an annoyed look he just smiled at me which I didn't like I wanted to go blow off on this guy. I just stood there glaring at him he did the same thing he smiled at me.

"You better wipe that grin off your face before I smack it off!" I gritted through my teeth.

"You better watch out there princess you're messing with the wrong person."

"Oh really I think William is the wrong type of person to mess with you on the other hand don't look so brutal."

He comes up to me before he could do anything William moved me out of the way. Thank God to I looked at him gave him a look that said thank you for moving me out of the way.

"You're lucky if it wasn't for William right now I would have gotten you." He walks away.

"Who was that!?" I shouted annoyance.

"That was James Wilkins or just Capt. Wilkins."

"GAHH why I outta just go pound his face in the ground." I stumped on the ground.

He smiled at me "Same here." He wrapped his arms around me.

I felt better knowing he was back all though I wish I could I tell him what happened while he was gone but he would think I'm crazy.

"I'm glad you're back now I can irritate you again." I laughed.

"I missed that." He whispered in my ear.

"I bet you did." I whispered back.

"Want to know what else I missed." He looked me in the eyes.

"What?" I said melting a little in the inside.

"This." He kissed me.

I didn't know what to think my mind blank as he kept on kissing me. It was good to have him back I thought to myself. That night I slept in peace knowing that he was right across from me.

* * *

I slowly woke up finding my uniform neatly folded on my bed I smiled thank goodness I didn't have dress. I got up and put it on slowly walking to the door I opened to find a rose with a note by it.

_If your reading this that means you have finally woken up. There's breakfast for two down stairs can't wait to see you there._

_Love: William Tavington._

I smiled while smelling the rose how sweet I said out loud I walked down stairs to the dining room. He was right I found two plates place on the table I see him walking my way.

"Good morning beautiful." He led me to my chair.

"Good morning to you two." I blushed lightly.

I sat in my chair and waited for the food to arrive I see someone coming it looked like Jennifer what was she doing delivering our food?

"Here you to go enjoy the food." She smiled down at.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"You're welcome." She bent down to say one more thing "The maid was right you two are cute together." She giggled and walked away.

Really I knew that maid wouldn't keep her mouth shout I sighed and shook my head then I laughed.

I then saw a small vase on the table I place the rose in there gently I sniffed it one more time it brought a smile on my face.

"So how are you enjoying your stay here?" He said looking at her.

"Wonderful!" I took a deep breath and smiled.

"That's good what about your friends do they like it here?"

"They love it here it's a good thing they found I was worried that I lost them I don't what I would do without them. There like my family without them I would be nothing." I thought back to some of memories my friends and I shared.

"They mean that much to you?"

"Of course they do I've know some of them since I was little so of course there going to mean something to me."

I heard footsteps creep away I knew that they were eavesdropping on us I rolled my eyes.

"But want to know something else about them they just can't seem to get the hang of privacy when it comes to me talking to other people." I said rather loudly.

"Crap she found out move out go, go, go! "

I heard them amble away as fast as they could.

"See what I mean."

"They just care for you to much that's why they want to make sure you make the right decision…Like for instants me they just want to make sure I don't hurt you which I can understand why because I'm not a nice person at times."

"Got that right but you know I just got to learn not to get on your bad side all though it can be fun pasteurizing you though."

After breakfast he deiced to go out and take a ride which I followed thought it would be nice to get out of this fort. I said goodbye to my friends telling them I'll be back when where done. I ran outside to catch up with him he lifted me up on his horse and we took off. A thought accord in my head what if Bishop is out here somewhere what would happen if he finds me? I made sure to say alert I pricked my head up sniffed the air every so often. Then there it was his scent roaming in the air. I panicked my heart started racing his here somewhere I can smell him I tried ignoring it. I took the reins from William and made the horse stop "The horse needs some water." I said jumping off. With that he got off two I led the horse to a small stream I tied it the reins on a branch. I stood there listening in to everything around me. Then without any warning at all he jumped out of nowhere.

"Hello Penny." He said walking towards me.

"Stay back." I yelled at him.

"Who this with you?" He looked over at William.

"Nobody important." I growled at him.

"Tell me who is NOW!" He demanded.

"NEVER!" I screamed at him.

"Okay you want to play it that fine let's play it that way."

"Penny who is this." William came walking up to me.

"Uhh…" I paused dang it I didn't want to tell him.

"Penny where are your manners you should introduce us." He walked up to me.

I sighed "William this is James. James this is William Tavington."

"Nice to meet you William." He smiled coldly.

"Nice to meet you two."

"Go away what do you not understand about this I don't love you okay I love…" I pause.

"Don't tell me you fallen in love with him." He laughed.

"Infect I have I never thought I would but I did." I smiled.

"I see well I guess I'm going to have to break you to apart."

I saw him coming toward me I made a dash for it my heart pounding at how fast I was going. The next thing you know I hit a tree so hard I knocked over my head against a rock I was out like a light.

* * *

I woke up in a completely different place looking around I would say I was inside a house.

"I thought you would never wake up."

Now I wish I never would've have woken up I looked right next to me to see Bishop right there.

"Where's William?" I demanded.

"Oh him his out there where I left him."

"You didn't kill him did you?" I shot him a look.

"Oh don't worry his alive."

Phew at least his alive I hope he comes saves me if he can find me that is.

"Let me go get you some food you've been out for at least three days now you must be hungry." He got up and walked out of the room.

I was out for three days that must have been quiet a hit on the head my stomach rumbled I placed my hands over it as if it to make it stop. Bishop comes back in with tray full of food I could feel my mouth water. He placed it on my lap I looked at him then down at the tray.

"Well don't just stare at it go ahead dig in."

I sighed picked up the fork and dug in I realized how hungry I was when I ate everything off of the tray.

"Thanks for the food." I looked away from him.

"You're welcome there sweetie."

He did not just call that I shot him an evil glare it was like he could read my mind "Good luck trying to kill me but I know you don't have enough guts to it." He came up to me and patted me on the cheek. I growled at him all he did was laugh and walk away. I had to get out of here I didn't want to spend my life with him if William can't find me then I guess it's up to me to get out of here.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

I slumped around in the room thinking of a plan to get out of this place just in case my friends don't save me. I looked over at the window that was in my room I wonder if this window could get me out of here. I just need to find out if it can open hmm I walk up to it. I unlocked it placed my hands on it then it slid open before I could crawl through it I hear a knock at my door. I ignored it I decided to pretend that I was asleep. I hear the door open trying to listen to see what he was going to next but nothing happened he just closed the door. I tossed the covers off went back to the window this time being successful I crawled out the window. I stared walking away from the house I shivered it was cold outside I could see my breath when I exhaled. I was walking along the road shivering like crazy it felt like Antarctica. I knew it was dangerous to be out this late so I trended carefully make sure I didn't step on twigs or leaves. Then I thought it would probably be a lot safe to turn into a wolf. I felt warmer knowing that I had fur coat now to keep me warm in this freezing weather.

* * *

{Everybody Body Back At the Fort}

"We have to go rescue her!" Jacob yelled at them.

"How we don't even know where she is even William doesn't know." Silver shot him a glare.

"Where going to go find her and rescue her." I shouted "She's like a sister to me I'm not going to let her be with him." I looked at them.

"Okay okay let's get the team ready then." Silver gave up auguring with him.

"Alright let's put a search time out." Jacob went and gathered everyone up.

"OK now that we have everyone lets split them up into groups." Silver looked at the handful of people.

"Alright let's do this. Aidan,Bella,Max you guys are together. Silver,Josh,Stephanie you guys are together oh and Jennifer you go with them. I well go with William. Alright lets split!" I stared walking to the door.

* * *

{Back with Penny}

I sniffed the air dang it he found out that escaped but where is he I can smell him but there's no sign of him. I turned around nothing there then I smacked right into him I shook my head and looked up.

"Thought you could get away did we?" He tied me up.

I wanted to run but I just stood there when he was finished tying the rope around my neck he began to walk. I stood there not wanting to budge he looked back to see me sitting there he tug harder and I fell flat on my face. I picked myself up and began to walk very slow I fell a couple of times because he tug the rope so hard. My head hung low the rest of the way tell we got to his house. He tied me up next to him at his desk I laid there wishing I was with William again I stared at the door waiting for something to magically happen. I must have fallen asleep cause when I woke up the sun was out. I stood up and stretched out when I slowly began to move away from the desk I felt a slight tug. I forgot that I was stilled tied to his desk I rolled my eyes I looked around and found him in the kitchen. I smelled food being made then I realized that I could easily slip out this thing if I turned back into my human form. Why didn't I think of this sooner? I took the rope off and let it fall to the ground with slight thud Which caught Jame's attention. He came up to me smiled then put his hand on my cheek which I slapped away.

"Good morning sweetie." He said.

"Don't call me that." I shouted at him.

"I can call you whatever I want anyway come and enjoy breakfast." He pulled a chair out.

I looked at the chair I hesitated a little but my hunger took the best of me I sat in the chair and waited for the food. He placed a plate in front of me with bacon on then he placed a cup full of steaming coffee right next to it.

* * *

{Everybody Body Back At the Fort}

"Jacob we've been searching for hours theirs no sign of her!" Stephanie looked at him.

"Yes there is I now just picked up her scent!" I glanced over at Aidan.

"Your right I can smell her two!"

"You two must be crazy I cant smell her!"

"That's because your not a wolf like I am." I turned into wolf to follow her scent.

"Come on we have to catch up to him there's no time to explain right now."Aidan picked her up and ran after Jacob.

The others followed Edward picked up Jennifer while sliver turned into wolf and Bella picked up Max. Josh turned into a wolf and grabbed a shocked William and threw him around his back he knew that they a had a ton of explaining to do. Jacob stopped to wait for the others to catch up he knew he was getting close to where Penny is. After a mile or two they deiced to stop and set up camp.

"Alright lets get some sleep were going to need all our strength for tomorrow." I looked at them.

I watched the others slowly fall asleep the only one who didn't was William I walked up to him.

"Hello." I sat next to him.

He looked at me.

"I know what your thinking yes I'm a wolf yes they are true and so are Vampires not to mention Penny is a wolf to." I looked at him.

"This all to crazy I think I've gone insane or something drank to much wine." He looked at Jacob as if he was just an illusion.

"Your not going crazy its all true everything that I said."

"OK I believe you its just so much to take in."

"Good now get some sleep your going to need your strength for us to go find penny." I patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

{Penny}

I was got put in his room so that way he can watch me more carefully his room had no windows which sucked. I sighed I just wanted to be with my friends and the one I love which is William. I sat on the bed looking down at the ground for awhile and then I laid down and slowly fell asleep. While I was sleeping I couldn't help but feel like he was laying there watching me. I slowly woke up and turned to see him smiling at me I just went along with it and smiled back. I had a plan that I didn't like ill just pretend that I like him tell William comes saves me. I did the unthinkable I leaned in and kissed him it was as much as I could do gotta stick with the plan. He then grabbed me and pulled me closer to him he whispered in my ear

"I know you would come around." I smiled at him and cuddle up right next to him and slowly fell back to sleep. The next morning I went outside with him watching me of course I was looking for any signs of William or maybe one of my friends. I sat there in the grass waiting there for them to come by. I stood up began to slowly walk away from the house then making a break for it. Then I got caught again struggling to break out of his grip I screamed and kicked the air.

"You might as well give up there sweetie."

"You know me I was only doing that cause I like it when you chase me." I wanted to smack my face so bad.

"Really do you know."

"Yes I do its quite fun." I rolled my eyes.

He put me down once we got inside I tried running back outside but it didn't work out very well. I sat on a chair with my arms crossed looking at him like I was reading his thoughts or something. Then I heard something outside it sounded like Jacob I rushed over to the door flung it open to see him running toward the house. Then I saw the others behind him I smiled I turned around to see him coming to get me. I broke into run I ran toward Jacob then I fell and got caught.

"JACOB HELP ME!" I screamed out.

"DON'T WORRY PENNY WHERE ON OUR WAY." He shouted.

I got dragged inside and locked up in the room I pounded the door hoping it would break then I kicked at it.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW." I slammed my hand into the door. Ouch I said to myself.

I gave up and slumped against it then I hear William voice ask "Where is she tell me where she is now or ill cut your throat open."

"WILLIAM I'M LOCKED UP IN THIS ROOM!" I shouted.

Then heard a fight break out I had to get out of here to help but how? Then I hear the door unlock. It was William who unlocked the door I couldn't believe it I ran right to him and gave him a nice long hug. "Where is he?" I looked up at him.

"Oh don't worry we got him tied up." He looked over at him.

"You just messed with the wrong the guy. Oh and I should of told you this sooner but I have a army of vampires and where going to take over this place once and for all! Once this place is under our control you'll have to listen to us and Penny you well be mine cause once we win you'll have a choice. That choice well be you can stay with me or you can die I suggest if you don't want to die you stay with me."

"Ill never stay with wanna know why cause where going to win once and for all cause we got the Americans on our side." which I knew was a complete lie but looks like where going to need them.

"Wait what are you talking about..." William looked at her with shock.

"Shush yeah that's right we have the Americans so were diffidently going to win. Anyway for right now your coming with us as a prisoner."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I walked into the fort smiling its good to be back I said to myself I then turned around to see William. I gave him a huge smile and hugged him I buried my face in chest not wanting to let him go. Then I heard my friends pretending to cough I turned and gave them a group hug.

"Thanks guys for saving me!" I tighten my grip on them.

"Your welcome!" They all said.

"I love you guys!" I smiled at them.

"We love you two!"

"Especially me." he said tugging me to him.

"Aww I love you." I looked into his eyes.

"I love you two." He said planting a kiss on my lips.

"Get a room!" Silver shouted and smiled at me.

"OK I well haha do a little bit of love action if you know what I mean." I nudged her.

"Haha yeah you two have fun now." She pushed us up of the stairs.

"Wait what I was joking!" I turned around to go back down only to be stopped by William.

"Where do you think your going." He pushed me up the stairs.

"Uhhh well you see I was only jok..." I got stopped by him kissing me.

"I wasn't though." HE said pushing me through the door onto the bed.

* * *

The next morning I woke up laying right next to William I shook my head only to realize I got a pounding headache. I slumped back down and looked at the ceiling

remember everything that had happened last night. I groaned which made William wake up and turn to see me. I sighed while rubbing my head I looked at him and smiled.

"You weren't joking at all." I whispered while looking into the ice blue eyes.

"Told you I wasn't joking." He whispered back to me.

I took a deep breath the only thing that ran through my mind was well he ask me to marry him? I don't want myself to get a bad reputation around here after what happened last night and all. I looked at him giving him a look that said ask me to marry you. I waited for him to respond but nothing came out guess ill wait later then. I got up to get ready for the day besides I have work to do I did say we have the Americans on our side or should I say the Continental Army. I got a horse saddle and ready the only thing is how am i going to explain that a army a vampires are trying to kill us? I sighed trying to think of a logical explanation to explain all this maybe im going to need proof that's it! I ran inside and grabbed Aidan to help me out with this hole explaining thing just got to warn them that Aidan is a good guy. We hopped on our horses and headed out to find them. I then remember something from my history class this guy named Benjamin Martin is the leader of the Militia and he and his group are hiding in the old Spanish mission in the swamp. I arrived there with a surprise i get knocked off my horse i fell right into the water with a splash. Turns out someone tried to shoot me! I get dragged up to the shore along with Aidan I complete forgot that im dressed like a British solider.

"Please I can explain just give me a chance!" I screamed out.

Everyone looked at me they were shocked to hear a girl's voice I then hear someone say let her go! Turns out it was Benjamin himself he bends down to my level to talk to me.

"Your going to think I'm crazy if I tell you what I'm about to say." I looked up at Aidan.

"What could possible make us think that your crazy?" He looks at me with a curious look.

"Well here it goes first off there's this guy name James Bishop and well his a Vampire turns out that he has a whole army of vampires to try and kill us...Soo we need your guys help along with the Continental Army to help stop them from taking over the whole world."

The next thing you know i hear laughter all around us I just wanted to get up and leave when Aidan all of a sudden ran across the water and kill squirrel by sucking its blood out. He then came back and looked at everyone who stood there tromitized one of them looked at me and asked if i was one. I shook my head and replied with "No I'm a werewolf." In which I ran and changed in front of them. I looked at them there where well more then just tromitized now. I reverted back to my human form I walked up to Aidan and asked again if they'll team up with the British. Benjamin agreed to help us now we have to go talk with General at the Continental Army. I guess I'm staying for awhile then ill write a letter back to them saying that the Benyamin's Melita agreed to help us all we need is the Continental Army to agree.

"Thanks guys I know this is crazy and a lot to take in trust me I know right now i have friends telling the British the same thing so your not alone."

They all just looked at me trying to think of something to say but they were still in shock. It was quite for the rest of the night I was lying on the ground looking up at the sky that was covered with branches from trees. Hope this plan works out like i want it to i sighed and fell asleep.

"Are we ready for this!" I shouted at them.

"Yes we are." Gabriel shouted back.

"What about you Aidan are you ready?" I looked over at him.

"You bet i am lets do this thing!" Aidan smiled at me.

"Good lets see here remember the General is going to be shocked at first like you guys but im sure well come up with something for him to agree to help us."

We took off I gave my letter that i wrote this morning to a teenage boy that joined up with Mitlita. He took it and rode off in the opposite direction It didnt seem to long to get to the continental army camp at all at least that's what I though anyway. We walked into the tent only to find Colonel Harry Burwell.

"Where the General?" Benjamin asked.

"Dont know!" He looks over at me.

"Oh this is Col. Marksin."

"Is there a reason why she is dressed like a British solider?"

"Well that's why we're all here we have something to tell you ill let Col. Marksin here take over."

"OK well here it goes first off there's this guy name James Bishop and well his a Vampire turns out that he has a whole army of vampires to try and kill us...Soo we need your guys help along with the Continental Army to help stop them from taking over the whole world." I looked at him his face well was shocked I kind of expected that. "I know it sounds crazy but you...Aidan show him what you got." I looked over at him.

He did the same thing he did back at the old Spanish mission got a squirrel and killed it with his teeth then i showed the whole army what I was. It took a days after days for him to agree to help us but he finally said yes. Great it worked out perfectly although im shocked that it worked. Now i just need to check back on how Jacob and Edward did with the convincing. Aidan and I waved goodbye for now then we rode off back to the fort.

* * *

"Were back!" I came through the door.

"Yesss your back." Stephanie came running my way.

"Oh my god your BACK!" Jennifer did the same thing.

"Anyone else miss me?" I was getting hugged to death.

"I did." William came walking down from the stairs.

Stephanie and Jennifer let me go and walked out of the way so William can come see me.

"Well I missed you too." I smiled at him.

"Did you know." He pulled me closer to him.

"I..." I got caught off by the sound of Jacob's voice.

"Penny we finally got old Cornwallis to agree he was shocked at first but we got him to agree." He came running down the stairs.

"That's great." I got out of Williams grip and walked up to Jacob.

"I know he was going to say no at first tell I told him that if he didn't agree everyone was going to die." He ends up hugging me.

"That's wonderful Jacob im glad you guys succeed at this. If you guys haven't heard we two had good luck on getting the continental army to help us." I smiled at him.

"That's great!"

"I know it is." I sqeeled.

"Uhhh Penny." Stephanie interrupted.

"Yes?" I looked at her.

"We have a problem..." She looked at the note she recived.

"Whats that." I looked at her.

"Well seems like our little friend escaped!"

"HE WHAT!" I went pale it felt like my soul drained out of me. "How did he escape we had him tied and had someone watching him!"

"Turns out he cut the rope lose and snuck past the guard which means his out there or worse in here somewhere." She said looking at the note.

"Great just great his out there or in here somewhere looking for me." I sat down on a step.

"Don't worry Penny ill protect." William came up and sat by me.

"Thanks." I looked into his eyes.

"But still if his here somewhere were going to catch him again and this time his staying with me so that way i can watch him." I got up poundind my hand into my other hand.

"Good luck getting me sweetie."

"WHY you when i get you i swear ill make you pay!" I turned around to see him at the top of the stairs.

"Like i said good luck getting me." He smiled at me.

"You know i well!" I ran up there to get him.

But i ended up getting caught instead "Let me go!" I screamed. "William help me!" I screamed out again.

"Don't worry penny I'm on my way he rushes up the stairs then Bishop brings out a gun "Take one more step i dare you to." He points at my head.

"Let her go." William said bring out his.

"Put the gun down or else she goes bye bye." He cocked his postal.

"William just do it please i don't want to die." I had tears running down my eyes.

William put it down on the floor and backed away "Good boy now if you'll excuse us." He ran out of the door taking me with him.

"Come on lets go after him we cant just let him take her away!" Jacob shouted.

"Agreed lets go after him!" William ran out the door.

"Come on guys lets go." He followed along.

"Don't let him get through that gate!" Stephanie shouted.

I on the other hand thought of an idea I changed into my wolf form and slipped out of his grip best plan i had so far. I tried running back when something got caught around me neck Shoot dang i thought. I then started to twist around like crazy to see if i can get the rope out of his grip. I then twisted so hard it flew out of his hand an up in the air it landed near him but i was quick enough to grab and make my way away from him. I ran off toward where Jacob was to keep safe. But then something hit me I was out like a light into a world of darkness was this it am i dead? Still darkness nothing happens so far it must be true i am dead lying on the ground motionless. Wait whats that noise I hear? Someone calling my name saying repetedly Penny, Penny! I hear it again Penny come on get up don't you die on me. Wait could this be right I'm not dead then how come i still darkness? I must be going crazy i thought then noise drifts away there i go again drifting away.

* * *

I slowly feel myself coming to it is true im not dead thank goodness my eyes slowly open everything is fuzzy. I turn my head slowly I'm in my room wait who's that in the corner? It stands up and comes closer to me i feel a hand touch my face I slowly bring my up and place it on top.

"I thought you going to be gone forever."

Now that's a familiar voice for sure its William.

"Well you thought wrong." I said softly.

"I cant wait to tell the others that your finally awake." He plants his lips on my head.

"The others are okay what happened to..." He cuts me off.

"The others are fine he got away sorry to say we almost had him but he made it over the fence but don't worry were currently fighting them away slowly." He smiles at me.

"Hmm well I'm just happy the others are okay especially you." I smiled at him back.

"I'm just happy that your alive."

"How long have i been out?"

"Oh for about a week."

"Really dang." I shook my head only for it to start hurting.

"Try taking it easy he hit you with the back of his pistol." He got up and smiled while walking to the door.

"OK just for you." I got my self comfortable.

"I'll be right back gotta go tell the others your okay."

Later that day I stayed in bed to take it easy my friends came in and out to say hi or just stand there and start whispering something.

"Whatcha talking about?" I asked Stephanie.

"Sorry I cant tell you." She smiled at me.

"Come tell me whats going on whats all the chatter for?"

"You'll see later." She got up and walked out the door.

So I laid there again waiting to see what all the buzzing about then William finally comes in with a huge grin on his face.

"Penny Marksin." He said sitting on my bed.

"Yes?" I looked at him with curiosity.

"Well you do the on-er of become my wife?" He said holding me hand.

I couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth.

"I thought you never asked." I smiled

"So that's a yes I'm guessing?" He asked.

"Of course it is." I said smiling.


End file.
